Is It Friday Yet?
by 27vampyresinhermind
Summary: Rachel can't remember what happened on Friday night.  Luckily, Puck gives her a repeat. Prompt!fic for forevergleek20 smuckleberry and M for a reason.  features pezberry friendship, puckezberry action, and of course puckleberry!


**a/n: this is my one-shot i was talking about in the a/n to CTM ch9! it's from a prompt by forevergleek20 taken from a line in Katy Perry's song "Last Friday Night" and i had so much fun with this! the words in italics are flashbacks from friday night. hope you all like it, i don't own glee or the song!**

_

* * *

_

_His lips danced across her collarbone while nimble fingers worked inside her. Those fingers, however, didn't belong to the man who owned the mouth at her neck. These fingers were smaller, encouraging her moans as they curled inside her, beckoning her body. It was hard to see straight with all the sensations coursing through her veins. The lips on her neck moved up to her ear and tugged gently on her lobe. That's when she felt a hand moving down her torso, calloused fingers gently replacing the soft ones at the apex of her thighs. The man and woman then switched places so that it was the female's lips pressed against her own; she knew exactly what was happening and never in a million years would she have thought that it would be happening to her._

_As the girl's soft lips played over her own, the roughened hands continued to work her center, parting her, readying her for what she knew to come. Suddenly, she felt very selfish that she seemed to be the only one on the receiving end of the pleasure being doled out. Rachel had no desire to be selfish. Her hands were tangled in the girl's hair as she held her in place but she inched one hand down her slender neck and over her breast, squeezing in the same manner she would were it her own breast in her palm. She swallowed the responding groan and squeezed just a bit harder before her tiny hand continued its descent. Her fingers glided over the soft ridges of the girl's abdomen, lower into the small strip of downy hair. She slid her middle finger along the slit and gathered the moisture, bringing it back up to the bud of nerves and pressing harshly against it. The girl's mouth left her own in a strangled cry but a second hadn't passed before she leaned back down and pressed her lips to hers once more._

_She felt the tip of him rubbing against her own folds, seemingly mimicking what she was doing with her own hands, dipping but never really entering. As the girl rose up from her mouth, Rachel heard his voice, husky and smooth, "Little tease, isn't she?" Rachel wasn't positive who he was speaking to but at that moment, the man thrust roughly into her so it didn't really matter anymore. She added another finger to the one she was using to elicit the moans from the girl beside her and joined them with moans of her own as the muscled man between her legs continued to piston his body ruthlessly into hers._

_She sucked gently on the other girl's taut nipple and listened to her sounds of appreciation, something in Spanish along the lines of…_

"Oh my god!" Rachel awoke with a start, sitting straight up in her bed and breathing heavily. She'd been having the same very vivid dream ever since Friday night. Or maybe since Saturday night? She honestly couldn't remember much from Friday night except that she'd gone to a party with Santana, drank way too much, and it goes hazy from there. But Saturday, she had the dream, of herself being involved in some sort of threesome with two people whose faces she couldn't see. The bodies seemed eerily familiar, but she just couldn't place them. It was officially insane. She'd had sex dreams before, but they'd never been that intense, that vivid, or that real. They'd also never been on rotation in her brain but this one wouldn't go away.

She groaned as she rolled out of bed to get ready for school. It was Monday morning and, to be quite honest, she just wanted to go back to sleep to see if she could catch a glimpse of the mystery lovers in her dream. But it was senior year and she had no intention of marring her impeccable attendance record. As she padded to her bathroom, the ache in her thigh muscles she'd first experienced on Saturday morning had eased slightly. When she disrobed and took in her appearance in the mirror, she grimaced at the bruises sporadically placed around her neck, collarbone, and breasts. She'd first noticed them on Saturday morning, but they'd lightened a bit, enough so that they could be covered with concealer. When she stepped into the warm shower, she started once more trying to recollect the happenings of Friday night but to no avail.

All weekend, she hadn't felt like going anywhere and something must have happened to her phone on Friday because she couldn't get it to come on and her father had to order another one. She'd had no contact with anyone since the night she couldn't remember and it aggravated her to no end. She'd never gotten that drunk before but she tended to forget her head a little bit when she partied with Santana so it shouldn't have been that surprising. It was bound to happen sooner or later, getting plastered and forgetting everything in a particular span of hours. But she'd never really thought it would happen while she was still in high school. Again, being friends with Santana, it was bound to happen.

As she got dressed for school, she couldn't shake the feeling that something big was missing from her memory and it was very unnerving. For some reason, she felt a little adventurous that day so she decided to wear something from her lingerie drawer instead of the allotted clothing she'd picked out for school the day before. The little pink bra and panty set from Victoria's Secret was just what she was looking for; both the underwear and bra had little ruffles of lace around the edges and it always made her smile when she wore them. She slipped the bra-straps up and over her shoulders and stepped into the panties and figured, why not match all the way? Discarding the outfit she'd previously picked out, Rachel walked over to her closet and pulled out a pink button-up blouse and a pink skirt with black hearts. She had a pair of shoes Santana had given her that would perfectly compliment the outfit; they were the same shade of pink as her underclothes. Santana had told her that they reminded her of a fifth grader so they were perfect for her. When she was satisfied that all the bruises were covered and her hair was how she wanted it, she left her house and headed for school.

Rachel knew something was wrong when she opened the door to the school and everyone seemed to turn to look at her. She walked a little ways down the hall and heard little pieces of conversations going on around her.

"I never thought she had it in her."

"Did you see her the other night? That was crazy."

"I heard she went streaking with" Rachel sped to her locker. She had an eerie feeling that they were talking about her exploits Friday night, even though she still couldn't remember a thing from that night. When she got farther down the hall, she froze in her spot. Why on earth was Noah Puckerman standing beside her locker?

_"Come on Berry, you said you wanted to do something wild. This is wild, and probably illegal." Rachel watched as he stood behind the bush in the park, quickly shedding his clothing. Santana stood beside her and wobbled a little on her two feet. The Latina girl was already holding her heels in her hand along with a beer bottle. Santana turned her head and said,_

_"Puck's right Rach, streaking _is_ something you'd never do sober. You should do it. Otherwise, Puck's gonna be running around the park naked and all alone." Rachel turned towards Santana and nodded her head in agreement. But then that nod became a shake as she realized what she'd just agreed to._

_"Wait, you have to do it too San," she slurred. Santana just laughed and dragged Rachel behind the same bush that hid Puck from full view. Her mouth watered when she saw him for the first time, but she wasn't sure if it was because of him or the alcohol in her system. One thing was certain; she needed some of him in her system._

Rachel shook her head fiercely from whatever thoughts had just fleeted through her mind. She didn't know where they'd come from and quite frankly, the 'memory' felt a little too familiar. She eyed Noah suspiciously as she took the last few steps to reach her locker.

"Noah, to what do I owe this visit?" Puck looked at her like she should know every bit of his reasoning for standing in front of her in that instant.

"Are you kidding me? After the other night I figured you'd be happy to see me again." Rachel's brows furrowed at his words and she lightly shook her head in confusion.

"To what are you refer—"At that moment, Santana walked up behind Puck and stopped beside him with a smile on her face.

"Hey bitch, why didn't you return my calls this weekend?" But Rachel couldn't speak. Seeing Santana and Noah standing there sent a flood of images to her brain, nonsensical fleeting images that couldn't possibly be real. The three of them doing body shots at some party, running through Lima Community Park naked as jaybirds, ending at the large fountain in the middle, accidentally falling in said fountain, and deciding to go for a swim. The next set of images slowed down a little, but these were just a varying version of the same thing: the three of them in a tangled mess of skin. Suddenly, Rachel remembered the recurring dream she'd been having, and exactly why it seemed so familiar and real.

In a second, everything started spinning. She couldn't breathe in the air around her, it was too thick. She slumped against something hard, she assumed the lockers, and the next thing she knew, she was in the air and moving. It took her a second to realize that she was being carried. A second longer to realize that it was Noah carrying her.

"Alright, everyone get your asses out of here or whatever social status you might have will pay with its life!" Rachel could almost laugh at Santana's threat but wasn't sure she felt like laughing at all. "Put her down over here Puck." He jostled her only a little in his arms as he put her down where Santana had directed him. Rachel leaned her head back against the mirror, she'd been placed on the edge of the sink, and breathed slowly. "You can go now Puck," Santana said dismissively.

"The fuck? She almost passed out in the damn hallway Lopez!" Rachel opened her eyes to see Noah glaring at her friend. Santana just rolled her eyes.

"She's fine Puck. Besides, if you get caught in the girls' bathroom again, you'll get suspended which means you can't perform for Regionals and I don't think you'll want to deal with her when that happens. I've got her." Puck eyed Santana speculatively before he gave up and left the bathroom. Santana then lifted herself onto the sink next to Rachel and sighed. "So seriously, what was that about?" Rachel inhaled and turned her head so that she was facing her friend.

"Santana, what happened on Friday night?" Santana laughed out loud before taking in the way Rachel had started to worry her bottom lip.

"You're kidding right? You don't remember? Why didn't you call me before now?" Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"My phone hasn't worked all weekend. It won't turn on." A look of recognition dawned on Santana's features.

"It must have fallen in the fountain. You really don't remember Friday night?" Rachel groaned at her repeated question and jumped down from the sink.

"No Santana, I don't remember that night. I recall attending a party with you, drinking, and that's about as far as my memory has gone all weekend long. But then, when I saw Noah in the hallway, I had a flashback of some sort. We were in the park and we were all naked and running around. I guess we jumped in the fountain or something. And when I walked into the school this morning, I swear people were talking about me and not just in the usual way. Santana, you have to tell me what happened, everything." Rachel watched as Santana's shoulders slumped a little and the Latina scooted off of the edge of the sink to stand on her feet.

"You want everything? You're gonna get piss at me when this story's over." Rachel shook her head and crossed her arms.

"I'll be much more pissed if you don't tell me right now Santana." Her foot tapped impatiently on the bathroom's tiled floor.

"You ask for it," Santana muttered. "Azimio had a party on Friday night because they won a game for once and you wanted to go to congratulate Puck and Finn. We went and you told me that you wanted to get drunk and have fun like a normal teenager. I guess Puck heard because he suggested we all do body shots. I got too drunk to remember that you're a lightweight and you got plastered pretty quick. Something happened at the party that made us leave and we walked to the park because it's like right next to Azimio's house. Then you said that underage drinking wasn't enough for you and you wanted to do something really wild. I'm pretty sure Puck said something about him being really wild, and you laughed at him so I knew you were seriously out of it. That's when he had the idea to go streaking in the park because it technically fit your criteria of wild and illegal. You tripped and fell into the fountain. I made Puck jump in after you so you wouldn't drown but apparently you're a really good drunk swimmer. That turned into skinny dipping in the fountain." Santana hesitated and Rachel could see that she was battling over whether or not to finish the story. She remembered the end of her hallway flashback, and then her dream she'd been having all weekend.

"What _else_ Santana?"

"Well, we were all cold and wet and you said that your dads weren't home, so we headed to your house. Our clothes were wet from when we put them back on and you thought it would be a good idea to just throw them in the dryer. You started taking your clothes off, then Puck took his clothes off, and then we were all naked in your laundry room. Puck started joking about having a threesome and you took him seriously. Next thing I knew, we were all up in your room and you kissed Puck, then Puck kissed me, and…" Santana stopped talking when Rachel's hands flew to her mouth.

She remembered. She remembered everything. It all came back with a vengeance. She'd instigated almost every act of scandalous valor. She remembered her first drink of the night being a tequila shot, and the last right before they left the party, being a body shot off of Noah's neck. Someone had said something about her outfit that made her mad so they left and headed to the park. During the walk to the park, Santana had removed her heels and walked barefoot. Rachel could remember that she'd jumped on Noah's back and demanded a piggy-back ride to which he replied that she could have any type of ride she wanted. When they got to the park, somehow the slurred conversation turned to the fact that Rachel had zero real life experience to take with her to New York and she needed to fix that by doing something crazy and illicit. She remembered thinking that putting all their clothes in the dryer after skinny dipping was the best idea in the history of the world!

What she seemed to remember, most vividly however, was her dream now that she knew it wasn't really a dream. She had actually participated in a ménage a tois with Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman!

"Santana how could you let me do that" she squealed, her voice at an octave only dogs could hear.

"Calm down, it's not a big deal." Rachel shook her head and started pacing in front of the bathroom stalls.

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal! Santana how can you say that? This is insane! I had a _threesome_ with _you_ and _Noah_! No wonder he was at my locker this morning! He was probably waiting to ridicule me or something. I can't believe this! How could you Santana! I trusted you!" Santana planted her feet a little more firmly on the ground and crossed her arms, head bobbing just a little.

"Oh hell no, this isn't my fault. I was drunk too and you instigated it anyway. You're my best friend Rach, and you know that I'll protect you but you're handsy when you're buzzed so it wasn't really that surprising that you being plastered would make you horny as hell. And come on, it was me and Puck. You're hot so you can't blame us for tapping that. Why are you so embarrassed? You were pretty awesome." Rachel looked up when she said that and fought the smile the tiny statement brought to her face.

"I like him," she whispered. She could tell from the look on Santana's face that she hadn't heard her so she repeated just a little louder, "I like Noah." Santana released her arms so they hung at her sides in indifference.

"Well I knew that Rach. And guess what, in my world, people who like each other fuck each other. You're a part of my world Berry."

"How did you know" Rachel questioned suspiciously. Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes, figuring she was off the hook for the whole threesome thing.

"You're about as subtle as an atomic bomb when you like someone Rach. It's not really hard to pick up on that. And you talk in your sleep. You fell asleep after the, you know, and when me and Puck were leaving, I heard you say something about how he was an incredible boyfriend. I know you well enough to know that that wasn't just the awesome sex afterglow talking." Rachel sighed and resigned to accept the fact that yes, the sex had been incredible.

"Why did you two leave?" She remembered waking up on Saturday morning, tucked into her bed but naked beneath the sheets. Knowing of Santana's protective nature, she didn't think anything bad had happened but still didn't like that she couldn't remember anything.

"After you fell asleep, Puck thought you would flip out if you woke up and found us still there. So we left. I called you Saturday and Sunday a couple of times but I didn't know your phone didn't work. Puck called me and said that he couldn't get in touch with you and that he was gonna go check on you. I told him to leave you alone because you were probably still processing everything. Maybe I should've let him. This all would've come out sooner." Rachel leaned against the stall door and stared up at the ceiling.

"I will never be able to look at him again. I mean, it's not like we see each other that much outside of glee but still, I'll never be able to look at him again. There goes any shot we had of being friends. I can't believe I did that." Santana did something completely out of character and kept her mouth shut, keeping the fact that Puck totally didn't want to be friends with her to herself. Puck was interested in a lot more.

"Look, just act normal today. I'll be with you in most classes so if you hear anyone saying anything, just tell me and I'll take care of it. No big deal."

"What do I do about Noah?" Santana waved her hand in front of her face and said,

"Don't worry about Puck." That was it. Something about the girl's tone relieved much of Rachel's worry about the situation. But she wasn't sure how long that relief would last if she saw Noah again. Santana slipped her arm through Rachel's and pulled her out of the bathroom. They almost ran into Brittany when they opened the door. The pretty blonde just stood there for a second, staring at them with a confused look.

"Um, Puck told me to check on you guys. What's going on?" Santana smiled and linked her free arm with Brittany's, shaking her head slightly.

"Nothing Brit, Rachel got a little sick this morning." Brittany took that answer without any further questions and walked down the hallway with the other two girls.

**

* * *

**

Rachel was doing everything in her power to avoid seeing Noah but he seemed hell-bent on talking to her. She was at her locker changing out her books for the last few classes of the day when he came up behind her. It was strange. She could feel his presence, sense it in her gut, without having to actually see him.

"Baby, you gotta show me that tongue trick again." She gasped at his low voice so close to her neck, like his tongue could just dart out at any second and burn a trail across her skin. She really wasn't ready to discuss her exploits with him right then and, to her knowledge, he still didn't know that she remembered anything. So, Rachel decided to do something she'd never done over a guy before…she played dumb.

"Noah, your proximity is unnecessary and I have no clue what tongue trick you're referring to. Now please excuse me, I'd rather not be late for my next class." She felt a little guilty when she turned around and saw the look on his face but she really couldn't handle having a repeat of her bathroom conversation. Having it with Santana was one thing, the girl was her best friend. But having it with Noah? That was a different beast altogether that she felt nowhere near ready to battle. She sidestepped him quickly and walked off in the direction of her history class, completely missing the look of total offense on his face.

The second time he tried to talk to her was right after that history class. He'd apparently skipped his own course and waited outside for the class to end. However, his plans were thwarted by Santana who came up and pulled her away quickly before he could get a word out. She could tell he was getting angry but the fact remained that she just wasn't ready to talk to him. Every time she looked at him, the only thing she could see was his body pumping into hers.

Rachel walked into glee at the end of the day relieved to find that everyone was already there and they were ready to begin as soon as she arrived. Regionals were coming up so they had zero down time during practice with which Noah could approach her. The entire time they were in the auditorium, the closest he was able to get to her was when they had to dance together for their duet and because he couldn't actually talk to her at that time, she allowed herself to lose herself in the music and the performance.

After everyone had left the auditorium, she was left alone to gather her things. Santana and Brittany had Cheerios practice so they weren't there to stand between her and the world but Rachel had seen Noah leave the auditorium so she figured she was safe.

As she was reorganizing her music back into her folder, she heard someone behind her clear their throat. When she turned around on the stage, there he was!

"Noah, I, I thought you left." He stood there for a second with his hands in his pockets and just stared at her. She tried to blink back the images going through her mind but the moisture that gathered between her thighs told her she was impeccably unsuccessful. He clicked his tongue against his teeth and took a step toward her.

"Why are you avoiding me Berry?" His voice was even and low, like he was just simmering. Rachel shook her head and replied,

"I'm, I'm not," he cut her off.

"Fuck that. You are too. You have been all fucking day. I just wanted to talk, make sure you were okay after Friday night, but I can't even get close to you." Rachel made a snap decision to keep her 'play dumb' act going and replied.

"I don't remember Friday night." To that, he looked at her in disbelief. Before she could fully register what was happening, he was right in front of her and his hands were cupping her face.

"You might not remember Friday night but there's no way in hell you can forget this." His lips were soft on hers, but forceful. They felt exactly like she remembered, absolutely perfect. His tongue brushed against her bottom lip and she let him in immediately. He bent his knees slightly and pressed his groin against her. She could feel him, hot and hard, unforgettable. She felt his hands drifting down her body and pulled back from the kiss a little bit. Noah pressed his forehead against hers and she felt his breath on her face.

"I remember," she breathed. Noah rose up from her, keeping his hands on her hips, and looked at her quizzically. "I lied. I remember everything. I mean, I didn't at first. But then I saw you and Santana this morning and it all came rushing back. Then, Santana explained what happened." He shook his head a little before his thumb grazed across her hipbone.

"I don't get it. Why have you been avoiding me then?" Rachel pulled completely away from him and turned around, walking quickly over to the piano.

"Once I remembered everything, I was embarrassed. I didn't really know how to handle the situation so I avoided you." She turned and leaned against the piano and noticed that Noah looked a little hurt.

"You didn't avoid Santana." Rachel released a dry laugh and looked off.

"She's my best friend, I can't avoid her. But with you, I don't know. I just didn't know how to handle the repercussions." Noah walked over and boxed her in at the edge of the piano. His voice made her tremble with anticipation as he whispered hotly in her ear,

"_This_ is how you handle it Rach."

Rachel released a tiny 'eep' as he hoisted her up easily onto the lid of the piano. He locked his eyes with hers as he unbuttoned her shirt about halfway, just enough so that it could be pushed off of her shoulders. He groaned as he saw her bra and chuckled as he slid the straps down her arms. When she felt him pull the cups of her bra down and over her breasts, the cool air caused her nipples to harden instantly. She gasped out loud when his lips covered the little peak and he bit down gently. At the same time, his hands were slowly slipping up her tiny skirt, fiddling with the lace on her panties. She heard him unzip the fly on his jeans and became instantly wetter as she remembered the way he felt inside her, pushed to the hilt, stretching to accommodate him. He spread her legs a little farther and bunched her skirt up around her waist, pulling her body closer at the same time. She placed her hands on his shoulders and grinned when he moved her panties out of the way. When he pushed against her, she gripped his shoulders and bit down on her lip to keep from screaming. Rachel rocked her hips against the piano top, against him, and wrapped her legs around his waist to take him deeper. When he smirked up at her, she released a small moan that seemed to urge him on. He snapped his hips against her, groaning about how tight she was. She closed her eyes and listened to his labored breathing, his whispered testaments, his body as it joined hers repeatedly. His thrusts became quicker and she moaned out loud when his finger flicked against her clit. She wrapped her legs even tighter around him and rolled her body, clenching her muscles around him and feeling him touch her in places she could remember feeling from Friday night. It was incredible. Her orgasm was _right there_ and for a moment in time, the need to feel that release consumed her entire being. He slammed into her body with a vigor that took every bit of his strength. Her muscles closed around him just as he was pulling out again and she came harder than she could ever remember. When he pushed back in, she felt his hot liquid spill into her body, a harsh and strangled cry leaving his body with it.

They were both breathing heavily as raised his head from her chest to look at her. Rachel pulled the cups of her bra back over her breasts and started to button her shirt. Noah pushed her hands out of the way and began buttoning it for her. He trailed his fingers down her sides and held in her place. Just as he started to pull out, with a small hiss from them both, he looked up and met her eyes with a tantalizing smirk on his face and perfectly arched brow.

"So Rach, what're you doing this Friday?"

_**-fin-**_


End file.
